Siguiente parada
by Richard Letters
Summary: Kaname, Seiren y Rido notan algo extraño en Yuuki desde hace varias semanas, así que cada uno comienza a anotar sus observaciones de día con día... algo anda mal, el común denominador es un muchacho de su grupo de amigos llamado Zero Kiryuu. (ZeKi)
1. Diario de Kaname Kuran

**Eh intentado expandir mis horizontes. Leyendo Vampire Knight a petición de una amiga (si, mi fama crece XD) y por cosas de la vida (mas la inspiración de golpe del momento) decidí escribir esto. Será un treeshot; espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Siguiente parada**

_Lunes 1 de octubre (Diario de Kaname Kuran)_

El día de hoy resultó ser de lo más interesante, pero para ser metódicos hay que iniciar por el principio.

Aconteció que siendo ya las ocho de la mañana me encontraba de pie en la entrada de mi aula acostumbrada, el cielo se encontraba levemente despejado a excepción de tres nubes enormes que amenazaban con derramar su llanto sobre nosotros. A Rido no le haría nada de gracia si no cargaba entonces su celular.

Esperaba a cierta enana castaña, por suerte no había llegado el profesor; en mis adentros recordaba aquella ocasión en que, apenas llegando dos minutos tras el maestro al aula de clase, no la dejaron entrar a presentar un examen importante. Me reí con ganas aquella vez, su vagancia había alcanzado niveles cósmicos.

Los demás alumnos paseaban tranquilamente de aquí para allá, entrando a aulas que seguramente no les correspondían simplemente para platicar con algún compañero o amigo que por azares de burocracia se separó de ellos en un nuevo salón.

En la lejanía pude divisar ese cabello canoso por la edad, Cross estaba a punto de entrar cuando metros detrás de él, y a una velocidad impresionante incluso para ella, corría la causa de mis diversiones como alma que lleva el diablo. Cross le hizo una carrera para molestarla y no pude más que sonreír de medio lado. Fue divertido. Entré enseguida y me perdí del resultado de la carrera, pero a pesar de la sonrisa de burla que sostenía el "anciano" profesor sabía que Yuuki había ganado.

Nos sentamos, a mi derecha contaba con Seyren jugando algo en su celular y a mi izquierda a la pequeña. Detrás de mí el resto de nuestro grupo, Yori, Shizuka, Maria y Sara. Akatsuki no parecía querer aparecerse pronto, algo que me dejó mal sabor de boca.

Omitiré lo que aprendimos en esta ocasión, para eso tengo mi libreta de apuntes para cada materia, así que proseguiré.

Surcaban alrededor de las nueve y cuarenta minutos cuando, con tal de saciar mi hambre con algo barato de la cafetería, salí a por una caja de leche saborisada. Estaba de camino al regreso cuando, reconociendo la voz de un muchacho me escondí entre algunos arbustos pequeños. Es cuando alabo mi oído prodigioso.

Detrás de un árbol denoté a Yuuki jugando con sus dedos y haciendo expresiones raras, pero típicas de ella, comentando palabras para mí hasta ese entonces completamente incoherentes. ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo a Kiryuu? ¿Acaso pretendía obligarlo a aceptar una galleta mal preparada? En ese caso tiene mi bandera blanca, libre camino hacia la muerte.

Curioso por querer saber la anécdota a ciencia cierta, Akatsuki llega a tomarme por el hombro y me jala hacia otro rincón. El contacto no duró demasiado, pero si el suficiente como para que mi concentración en tan atípica charla entre el pelos plateados y la achocolatada se rompiera y se perdiera entre el ruidero que significaba el final del receso.

-Déjalos un momento a solas. –Fue lo que me dijo. –No lo tomes a mal, se venía venir desde hace meses. –Debí haberme visto en un espejo, no se que cara habré puesto para que me contestara de tal forma.

No dijo más. Volvimos a nuestra aula y el tiempo siguió su curso tranquilo.

Yuuki se apareció a mitad de la clase, afortunadamente para ella el profesor había salido al baño seguramente. Tuve que ponerla al tanto de todo lo que pasaba. Se notaba igual que siempre, pero sentía la mirada de Yori intercalarse entre ella y yo. Algo sabía… y me parece que Seyren también.

María me desconcertó un momento, preguntándome algo entre la segunda sección de la clase. Shizuka y Sara salieron a por un bocadillo, les pedí que me trajeran unas galletas. Se fueron sin decir nada. Estaba por sacar alguna novela de mi mochila cuando veo nuevamente a Kiryuu, pero esta vez entrando y sentándose al frente nuestro.

Nos saludamos todos como de costumbre, Seyren lo tomó del brazo y se pusieron a platicar. A mi lado sentí un aura de combate muy bien disimulado, pero en fin, había tenido la misma sensación desde hace algunos meses y viniendo de la pequeña no había por qué preocuparse.

Suspiré.

Terminaron las clases. Todos nos reunimos en la explanada a platicar, nos era bastante cómodo comenzar charlas adentro que fuera del colegio. Incluso uno que otro profesor se nos unía en la conversación. Pero bueno, las que hacían mas escándalo eran Shizuka y María, como si fueran la misma persona con el mismo ingenio para decir tonterías.

-Tengo hambre. –Dijo María sonriente. -¿Salimos a comer algo? –Ya todos sabían que era lo que íbamos a comer.

Salimos, cruzamos un puente para llegar a nuestro lugar de siempre. El encargado de dicho puesto nos conocía, nos llevábamos bastante bien; por decirlo de alguna manera éramos clientes frecuentes, o por lo menos de esos que le buscan plática.

Tomamos una de las mesas y nos sentamos. Rido no me dejó voltear donde estaban Yuuki y Zero, pero por el rabillo del ojo avisé que ambos estaban bastante cercanos y animados… con él tomándole de los hombros.

Akatsuki se colocó rápidamente a mi lado y me entabló tema.

No recuerdo con exactitud a donde llegamos aquella tarde. Estaba retrasándome y debía regresar rápido a hacerme cargo de unos asuntos importantes.

Me despedí de todos, pero hubo algo que no me gustó en lo absoluto: Yuuki no me dirigió la mirada para decirme "adiós", en cambio, sus dos ojos chocolate estaban concentrados en la palabrería de Zero.

Tomé mis cosas y ascendí al transporte más próximo a salir.

Puede que me entere mañana de varias cosas.

* * *

**Ojalá alguien capte la referencia a qué libro estoy leyendo en este momento.**


	2. Diario de Seiren

**Y pues aquí es hora de colgar el capítulo dos. Esta historia es Zeki, pero contada desde tres distintos puntos de vista. Si les gusta y quieren hacer conocer mas la pareja por favor recomiéndenme.**

* * *

**Siguiente parada**

_Lunes 1 de octubre (Diario de Seiren) _

Las mañanas no suelen agradarme, si fuera por mí, me cambiaría al turno vespertino para mis actividades escolares. Dirán que la mañana no rinde, pero yo no haría nada hasta el anochecer, me siento más viva de ese modo.

El reloj sobre la mesa de noche, al lado de mi cama, molesta incansablemente. Lo apago… Acabo de revisar que me quedan pocas páginas para escribir en esta pequeña libreta, al terminar el periodo tendré que conseguir otra. Todas las demás están llenas con minucioso detalle.

Escribo estando en el transporte público. No vacilé mi rutina, pero por costumbre anoto todo. Iniciando con el agua fría de la regadera, el desayuno continental y la pre limpieza de los platos en el fregadero. La vida de soledad no es tan mala si una se mantiene entretenida.

El autobús va medio vacío hoy, Yori está a mi lado pero prefiere mantener su vista en alguna novela nueva. Tampoco quiero distraerla así que me mantengo en completo silencio.

Voy a tiempo, posiblemente llegue unos minutos antes. Y estamos aquí. Yori no ha dejado de leer su novela pero se mantiene a mi lado; considero que mi compañía nunca le ha sido molesta. Veo a Kaname en la entrada de nuestro salón y tras saludarle entro en el aula. Dejo mis cosas botadas en una de las aulas y Yori me imita. No me atrevo a dejarla sola en ese sitio, así que me quedo a recapitular los eventos anteriores a este.

Desde hace cerca de una semana he visto a Yuuki Cross bastante alterada, pero puede que sea una suposición mía o que yo sea la única que lo siente… no, Kaname también está al pendiente de esto. Todo parece indicar una cosa, estos sobresaltos se presentan cuando el sujeto Zero Kiryuu está cerca, mas a una distancia menor a los cincuenta centímetros, pero ella parece querer alejarse de él.

Esta es mi hipótesis: Yuuki Cross se siente atraída por Zero Kiryuu. La observación que demanda el método científico ha seguido un curso bastante prometedor. El cien por cien de mis análisis han coincidido que ella evita sus miradas, el setenta porciento de las veces evita los temas de conversación del sujeto en pruebas y otro cincuenta por ciento a parte evita todo contacto físico con él.

Hay algo más adicional que he encontrado. Kaname se muestra ofuscado cuando las miradas de él y mías se enfocan en las reacciones de Yuuki Cross. No me extraña demasiado, pero he comprobado otras suposiciones mías.

…

Tuve que interrumpir el diario hasta ahora, la hora del almuerzo. Antes de esto, el maestro Cross llegó corriendo junto con su hija, y aún antes de esto, sin que se me olvide, entró al aula Kaname. Para disimular mi diario de observaciones tuve que sacar rápidamente el celular y entretenerme por lo menos de forma falsa. No debe enterarse de mis hallazgos hasta que sea oportuno mencionarlo.

Las clases fueron de lo más tranquilas, aunque es algo difícil concentrarme cuando tengo a los más escandalosos detrás de mí. No se como es que han llegado hasta esta parte del nivel, pero por algo existe la llamada "copia" ¿no?

Kaname ha salido por algo de comer seguramente. Minutos más tarde veo a Zero Kiryuu llegar al lado de Yuuki Cross, esta le dice unas cuantas palabras de innecesaria transcripción y ambos salen. Akatsuki llega con un elegante retraso, es raro viniendo de él.

-El tráfico es un asco. –Me obliga a escribir lo que dice. No se con qué derecho se cree para hacer eso. –Bueno, entonces no quieres registrar que Kiryuu y Cross posiblemente comiencen a salir hoy.

…

He de admitir que la revelación de hace un par de horas me tomó por sorpresa. Tuve que esperar este tiempo para poder tomar nota de lo que ocurría en las materias, pero puedo transcribirlo todo de la forma más metódica posible.

Sucedió que después de lo que Akatsuki me dijo mi alarma sonó, es el tiempo que he calculado que le toma a Kaname ir por algo a la cafetería, sin embargo no se había aparecido a la par de mi celular. Mi amigo a mi lado se dio cuenta de eso, ambos sabemos que Kaname funciona como un reloj de cuerda. Decidimos darle un minuto, tan solo 60 segundos para que dejara de saludar a quien se había topado en esta ocasión, pero transcurrieron 90 segundos exactos y él no volvía. Akatsuki salió temiendo algo.

Regresó 78 segundos después con Kaname al lado, no se le veía muy feliz y mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta aún después de terminado el receso. Yuuki Cross tampoco se aparecía por ningún lado hasta que hubieron pasado 28 minutos; hora en que el profesor en turno se dedicaba a vaciar necesidades básicas.

En un intermedio de clases Zero Kiryuu apareció tras el umbral de la puerta y se colocó al frente de nosotros. Kaname no se muestra muy alegre por eso, así que lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo un poco para decirle algunas cuantas palabras.

No somos muy cercanos él y yo, pero también quería corroborar algo. Desde el momento en que mis manos se posaron en el sujeto, la mirada de Yuuki Cross se intensificó en ningún lado… estoy seguro de que, a pesar de lo tranquila que es, pudo notarse agresividad entre tres personas: Kaname, Yori y yo.

…

Las clases han terminado. La información que tengo hasta el momento me está dirigiendo a una conclusión bastante predecible. El periodo de experimentación terminó y la post observación seguramente dará inicio la mañana siguiente.

En donde solemos comer no pude denotar muchos cambios en la actitud de mis sujetos de prueba, mas que el simple hecho de que en el camino estuvieron juntos al igual que cuando tuvieron que retirarse. Ellos dos se fueron solos, y eso que Rido y María viven en la misma ruta que el par.

* * *

**Si les gustó por favor déjenme un comentario, digamos que es la paga de todo buen escritor libre jeje. Y si leyeron el capítulo anterior, espero que alguien me diga qué libro estoy leyendo. Hay una referencia escondida en estos dos capítulos. Premio, ninguno, solo quiero saber si leyeron el mismo libro que yo jeje.**


	3. Diario de Rido Kuran

**Este es el buen final de todo. Gracias a todos los que tuvieron la amabilidad de leer en este bonito recorrido de tres viajes. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Siguiente parada**

_Lunes 1 de octubre (Diario de Rido Kuran) _

"Los deseos de la tierra son los deseos de quien la domina"

Los versos de la semana pasada han estado espléndidos, este, esta línea, sobre todo me ha encantado; pues nada es mas cierto en realidad.

Hoy la mañana está gélida como marca la naturaleza, es perfecto, sencillamente todo en ello es perfecto. ¡Ah, querido diario, cada cosa que te he contado y seguiré haciéndolo! No me cansaré de repetir qué tan útil me has sido. Ayer, domingo como recordarás, vi a Yuuki tan bella como siempre dando un paseo por el parque. La naturaleza ha hecho su mas grande obra de arte en ella, tallándola a mano; una fina obra de arte sin duda, igual que su madre…

El día fue perfecto, en contra posición como hoy, era cálido y con cálidas brisas. Bueno, hay que ser realistas también; la sinfonía de hermosura terminó en el momento que Zero Kiryuu hizo acto de aparición. Entonces me fui del lugar. No es de extrañarse, esa niña es tan fácil de leer como un libro de cuentos para niños. Sin embargo, de todo aquel que pudo posarse a su lado, inclusive mi familiar Kaname, es sencillamente repulsivo el que ese muchacho tuviera el descaro de andar a su lado aquella vez.

Pero está bien, no durará mucho, de eso estoy seguro. Siento en cada fibra de mí ser que algo los está uniendo como si de dos imanes se tratara. Pero claro, la física nos dice que polos opuestos se atraen y polos iguales se repelen, es cosa de poner un polo igual a Yuuki para que se aleje de Zero… y creo que se como puedo atacar.

Sencillamente, en este juego de ajedrez, me corresponde ser el rey blanco en esta empresa. El rey negro está en posición de jaque por la reina blanca, sin embargo este puede huir o incluso comérsela, tiempo que usaré para sacrificar al caballo y poder recuperar a mi reina mas tarde.

Simples peones, ¡todos son simples peones! Oh bueno, he escrito mucho para ser tan solo las seis y media de la mañana. Debería descansar otro poco. Tiene sus ventajas vivir prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina del colegio.

…

El receso ha tenido varias sorpresas consigo. En primer lugar, a los pocos segundos de haber iniciado la clase me llegó un correo al celular. Aidou me ha informado una nada alentadora, pero bien prevista, noticia: Yuuki Cross se había declarado a Zero Kiryuu. Hasta ahí nada más, hasta que minutos después apareció una posdata anexa.

"Fue la peor declaración de la historia, pero el tipo terminó diciendo que si"

¡Maldito seas Aidou!

…

Bien, puede que las piezas se hayan movido un poco de mi jugada; en realidad, esta posibilidad estaba demasiado remota, pero confiaba con que Kaname diera el primer paso. Maldito infeliz.

Tuve la desgracia de corroborar con mis propios ojos lo que ha pasado entre ellos dos. Yuuki, querida Yuuki, ¿a caso no puedes mirar con otros ojos a este infeliz? Si supieras que como admiro a tu madre te amo a ti…

…

Terminan las clases, salimos afuera y decidimos que hacer. Me siento ausente al resto, pero ahora con justo motivo.

…

Pasamos a caminar a donde solemos comer después de clases. Para mi desdicha tengo a la recién pareja enfrente mío y a modo de cerecita sobre el pastel, mi familiar se encuentra a mi lado. Pero hubiera sido lo mismo que haberme quedado en casa, Aidou, que gusta de fastidiarme cada vez que puede; y no solo a mi. Kaname toma asiento y voltea hacia la pequeña Yuuki. En castigo a su incompetencia me coloqué a su lado e impedí que cruzasen miradas.

Kiryuu la toma por los hombros con discreción y cariño. Odio admitirlo, pero apenas logré advertir la cara de satisfacción que ofuscaba a la pequeña Yuuki. El rubor en sus mejillas y su mirada perdida la hacen ver sencillamente adorable.

Akatsuki se siente frente de Kaname, por lo que intuyo que los mismos deseos asesinos que me apresaron a mi se apoderaron del de a mi lado. Aun así, he de admitir que conversar con Kain es de lo más refrescante que puede ocurrir, así que traté desviar mis pensamientos únicamente a la charla.

En cosa de nada Shizuka y María terminaron por lo menos con tres rebanadas de pizza que encargaron. Yori no se les queda atrás, pero su barullo es bastante intenso. Por si fuera poco, la calle enfrente de nosotros impide que me concentre del todo bien.

Ah, pero que día…

Kaname se retira primero, yo me quedo alrededor de otra media hora más dedicándome a ver lo poco que queda de mi comida. He perdido el apetito hasta esta parte del día, pero seguro que después lo recobraré. Entonces pasa algo. Tanto Seiren como yo vemos una pequeña complicidad en los ojos de esta nada agradable pareja.

Se despiden de todos, en ningún momento nos dirigen la mirada. Shizuka pide que se queden otro rato pero se excusan alegando que, efectivamente, su camión estaba por irse. Me quedo, no quiero saber que es lo que tienen esos dos, seguro me desgarraría el alma. María también se queda, espero que, por prudencia.

Lo último que anotaré fue el mensaje que recibí de Aidou.

"Los vi en la parte de enfrente a los dos, creo que no me vieron porque acaban de besarse."

* * *

**Y bueno, la referencia escondida eran los "diarios". Terminé de leer la novela de Drácula hace no mucho y eso me inspiró para poner esta curiosa temática.**

**Gracias a todos nuevamente, se despide Richard Letters. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
